Grojband Secound Chance
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: One day on another New years Eve Corey and Laney accidentally kiss and Corey has a secound chance. What will happen? This is No swearing No death KonxTrina and CoreyxLaney and CarriexLarry one shots!


**Hello Pl;ease enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan **

It was New Years Eve once again in Peaceville, and Corey was in the Groj waiting for his band to arrive while he strummed the song he sang last year  
>Laney arrived first with a big smile on her face. She couldn't forget what happened by baccident last year.<p>

"Happy New Year, Lanes!" Corey greeted, excitedly while he blew a party-blower, loudly  
>Laney lightly blushed as she then sat down next to him. '' So Core whats todays crazy plan that just might work?''. Corey then said '' Just hanging with my friends''<p>

Corey wanted to add "and my girlfriend", but since he and Laney weren't dating he had to stop himself. "Any goals for the new year?"  
>'' Maybe Core...'' said Laney. Suddenly Corey got a text from Kin and Kon saying: Sorry dude we can't make it... We are uhh emengcey! See you later..<p>

Corey smiled at but, since the text meant he had more time with his Lanes. "Kin and Kon can't make it since they have some 'emergency'"  
>Laney was actually happy about this but didn't show it. '' Oh okay.. So Core what now?'' asked Laney<p>

Corey smirked at the idea he had, "we could... Have a tickle fight?!" He yelled while he started tickling her  
>She started laughing and giigling while she started tickling him back. As they we're tickling each other Coreys beanie fall off. And soon by accident they fell off the stage. Laney landed in Coreys arms safe and unharmed.<p>

Corey blushes at Laney before apologizing, "S-Sorry, Lanes. You okay?" He then got lost in her emerald green eyes while asking  
>Laney started blushing as she said '' Yeah... I'm good..'' She then got lost in his blue eyes.<p>

After awhile Corey shyly looked away from Laney in a dazed trance as he sat down on the stage, motioning for her to sit next to him again  
>She sat down next to him. Sghe caught him gazing at her eyes then quickly looking away. She lightly smiled at him.<p>

"Your eyes are pretty, Lanes." Corey whispered loud enough for to hear, which made him blush a dark red  
>Laney blushed red too.a phew secoundslater they snapped ot of it. '' Core wanna go see the fireworks?'' asked Laney.<p>

Corey immediately got excited, "Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" He squealed, while doing puppy-eyes at Laney. "I'll give you a piggyback ride there?! Please?!"  
>Laney started blushing red as Corey piggy backed her to the park. She felt like she would faint. As he was piggy backing her Laney wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and put her head down ontop of his.<p>

Finally, They reached the park and Corey gently put Laney on the ground, "did you have fun, Lanes?"  
>Laney nodded just then the early 11.30pm fireworks started. They watched and gazed at them. Without knowing it they started walking abit looking at a firework in the sky. before you know it there lips are touching.<p>

Corey's eyes widened at this before he closed them shut and didn't pull away. His arms went to her waist to keep her close  
>She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe he didn't pull away.<p>

Eventually, they pulled away for air and Corey was just smiling like total idiot. "Wooooooow..." His arms were still wrapped around her  
>She giggled abit while totally blushing her face off. This kiss was better then the last one that happened by accident.<p>

Corey immediately bear hugged her gently while he once again gazed into her emerald eyes  
>Laney looked at him sweetly as she said '' Core are you okay?''<p>

Corey smiled, "I'm amazing! I just kissed the cutest girl I know and I get to spend New Years Eve with her

Laney blushed right red and just wanted to shout at hiom that she loved him. But even now she was scared.

Corey pulled out his watch and saw that it was 11:58, which meant the New Years Fireworks were about to go off. "l-Lanes, I need to tell you something!"  
>'' What is it Corey?'' asked Laney with hope in her eyes. Corey took a deep breathe.<p>

"Ever since we fake dated for cake I've wanted to be more than just best friends... c-cause I love you, Laney." He confessed while pulling her closer  
>Laneys heart started beating faster and faster and her eyes sparkled. Suddenly it was mid night. She grabbed Corey wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a kiss just as the fireworks started.<p>

Corey smiled into the kiss while he kissed her back, blushing as dark as her hair while the fireworks continued in the background  
>Once the fireworks ended so did there kiss. Slowly they pulled away. Corey kept his arms around her and rested his fore head on hers.<p>

"Happy New Year, cutie~" he said while bopping her nose. "This is your present for New Years~" he teased  
>She just gazed at him with loving eyes and smiling brightly.<p>

As they were gazing into each other's eyes, they heard four high-pitched squeals. They look to see Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie...  
>Corey sighed not wanting this moment to get ruin he pivked Laney up and carried her quickly someone far away where they twins and groupies wouldn't ruin it.<p>

Laney just smirked at The blue-haired cutie before she ran into Corey's arms and giggled lightly while kissing his cheek. "Your a such a romantic cheeseball, Core!"  
>'' Did you say cheese Lanes?'' Corey said back while still hold her in his arms.<p>

"Yeah, I called you a romantic cheeseball~ since you carried me away to keep us alone~" she bopped his nose while she grabbed his beanie and hid it behind her back  
>'' Lanes give me back my beanie! You goose!'' said Corey as he put her down on his lap while grabbing the beanie.<p>

"But Core! You look cuter without it!" She complained while she stopped him from putting it on by running her hand through his hair  
>'' No Lanes you look cuter with it..'' Said Corey as he plopped it onto her head.<p>

Laney smiled as she looked up at the beanie on her head before she grabbed Corey and kissed him, "I love you Core," she said  
>'' I love you two Lanes said Corey. Just as they started leaning in again the twins and Kate and Allie just had to burst into the secret tree house...<p>

Before Corey could pull away, just to tease the twins and grouies, Laney kissed him on his lips, which made the four fangirl  
>Kate and Allie started taking many pictures after they tookone they gave it to kin who put them up on bleater.<p>

Corey and Laney then pulled away, completely oblivious to what they had done since they were too fazed with hearts around each other  
>Kin them said '' Look who just commented...Trina said: UGH MY OWN BROTHER CAN GET LOVE BEFORE ME UGH.<p>

Corey and Laney laughed at it before they realized what happened, "YOU PUT IT ON BLEATER?!"  
>'' Yeah! Everyone is going crazier then the last Corney kiss pic!'' said Kin.<p>

Laney then fell into Corey's lap with hearts all over her, cause she had fainted from learning that. "Look what you guys did to my Lanes..." Corey blurted out the last two words with embarrassment.  
>'' Oh don't be blushing! We stalked you guys! We know everything!'' said Kate.<p>

"Wow, that's creepy." Corey stated while he was going through his phone looking all the pictures of them that Kate and Allie had shared. "What's 'Corney' mean?"  
>'' Its your ship name Corey and Laney mixed together! We even created art of what your future daughter '' Courtney'' will look like!'' said Allie.<p>

Corey and Laney's (who had been awake for a few seconds) eyes widened as they went dark red at what they heard. "I think you ship us too much," Laney stated  
>'' Not as much as this interenet girl called Frozen Princess and this girl Stephie Redwood!'' said Kate<p>

Corey and Laney looked at the screen on their phone and they were immediately flattered by all the stories about them."Wow, I bet their minds our 110% Grojbandian filled."  
>'' Theres so many fanfiction storys about us!'' said Laney.<p>

"Over 900!" Kate squealed. "You should read them! They're so cute!" Kon and Kon were just smirking at their bandmates  
>'' I will'' said Corey smiling at Laney looking at them all. '' Wait some are inapropiate..'' said Laney<p>

"And some are not CoreyxLaney, unfortunately..." Allie said while Corey was just shrugging everything off. "I'll just read appropriate Corney stories of us." He said while giving Laney a fun noogie  
>'' Aye Core!'' said Laney as she then started noogieing him.<p>

All of them started laughing at the scene in front of them, while Corey was just smiling like the goofy idiot he was. "At least I've got my beanie to keep my messed up hair covered." Corey sighed with relief  
>Suddenly The Newmans came in.<br>Corey glared at Carrie, "What are you doing here, Beff?" He asked coldly  
>'' Me and Larry just came here for secound...'' said Carrie awkwardly.<p>

"What do you need?" Kin raised an eyebrow at them, confused  
>'' nothing..'' said Carrie awkwardly..<p>

"You sure?" Kon clued in, while he pulled out a piece of cheese randomly  
>'' Fine me and Care we're coming here for abit of alone time...'' said Larry shyly.<p>

Corey just smirked, "Fine, we'll leave, stay out here in the freezing cold~" he teased while he started climbing out of the tree, waiting for the others to tag along with him  
>They then all left leaving Larry and Carrie alone in the tree house. Carrie was going to now tease Larry.<p>

Carrie sat down in the corner of the treehouse and patted the spot next to her for Larry to come sit.  
>As soon as he sat down Carrie grabbed him gently putting him into her lap while stroking his hair. This made him blush red and say '' Car-e?''<p>

"Yeah, cutie?" She replied casually while she gently started hugging him and nuzzling her head into his shoulder.  
>'' What are you doing..? sluttered out Larry shyly.<p>

"Flattering you so that you look even cuter than you already are!" She teased while bopping his nose  
>When you thought he couldn't get any redder he just did. he became speechless.<p>

Soon her fingers went through his hair while she was gazing into his green eyes, leaning her forehead against his  
>Larry then fainted in her arms. She held him close while he slowly got up '' Silly head..''<p>

Larry blushed and felt like he just wanted to kiss her but he was too flattered to even say or do anything.  
>'' Larrs are you okay?'' asked Carrie looking at him just starring at her.<p>

"U-Ummm, y-yeah..." He stuttered quietly while a small smile formed on his lips  
>'' Why do you keep starring at my lips?'' asked Carrie.<p>

"I-I don't...know?" He lied while he turned his head in embarrassment  
>Carrie lightly rolled her eyes as she bopped his nose while saying '' I know... Your lying..''<p>

Larry looked back at Carrie with a small and nervous smile and said, "B-Because I want to... K-k-kiss y-you...?"  
>Carrie lightly smiled as she without a secound to hesitate put her lips on his.<p>

After a moment of shock, Larry kissed her back while he wrapped his arms around her  
>Carrie smiled and closed her eyes not wanting this moment to end.<p>

Eventually, the two had to pull away for oxygen. Larry's eyes were just filled with sparkles after what happened  
>Hearts flew above there heads Larry stayed in her arms.<p>

"Happy New Years, Larrs," Carrje said while she pecked his cheek  
>He then fainted from too much flattery.<p>

Carrie just giggled while she cuddled in his arms as she waited for him awake again  
>As he woke up Corey and Laney came in gigling.<p>

Carrie's face went dark, "What were you doing?! You pervs!"  
>'' What uhh we thought you left..'' said corey awkwardly.<p>

"Liar." she stated while she hugged onto Larry lightly  
>''I'm not lying!'' said Corey.<p>

"Whatever, Riffin. Now move out the way so me and my Larrs can get out." She continued  
>Corey rolled his eyes while they walked away.<p>

Laney looked up at Corey, "What now, Core-Core?"  
>Corey blushed while saying '' I'm not sure... Wait what..'' He then saw out of the window Kon and some shaded figure.<p>

Corey and Laney climbed out of the treehouse and hid behind a different tree where they saw that the shaded figure was now Trina  
>Trina was talking to Kon. '' Core whats going on?'' asked Laney<p>

"I don't know, Lanes..." He replied while grabbed Laney's hand and casually walking over to them. "Hey, Kon! Hey, sis!" He greeted with a smile

Trina immedatly paniced letting go of Kons hand and saying '' Like what brings you here?''

"We saw you and Kon from the treehouse. Why so worried, sis?" Corey replied with a small smirk

'' Uhh Kon was just showing me...The...The...Where Nick Mallory is! Yes thats it!'' said Trina.

"Why am I not convinced that that's the truth?" Laney commented while she crossed she arms  
>'' I'm just ganna go..'' said Kon awkwardly<p>

Corey grabbed Kon's hand before he could walk away, "Not until you explain what really happened..."  
>'' Nothing happened..'' said Kon.<p>

Corey just sighed in defeat while walking away and muttering, "whatever..."  
>Trina then rabbed Coreys hand before he could go. '' What trina?''<p>

"Fine, I'll like tell you what's going on." She said while her cheeks were a bright pink  
>'' I'm all ears sis..'' said Corey.<p>

Trina looked away from her brother while she murmured in embarrassment, "I-I kinda, like, have a liking for...Kon..."  
>Kon blushed as he said '' And we're kin da dating..''<p>

"So that's why you've been slipping practice with the excuse of eating too much cheese." Laney laughed while Corey was just smirking at his sister  
>Trina just burned red and turned her head. Kon awkwardly started whistling<p>

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone~" Corey said while he held hands with Laney and started walking away from the two.

Corey laughed and said '' Thanks for...'' but was stopped.

Laney had cut him off by kissing him, which made him let go of the garage door and let it shut on its own  
>The End.<p> 


End file.
